Your Secret Admirer
by MsLove81
Summary: Draco and Hermione become freinds when Draco gets a secret amdirer based on the song Solitude by Evanescence Note I re-did the chapter due to complaints
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is a short little fanfic I guess you could call it I don't own Harry potter or any of the Evanescence songs soo even though I changed some of the songs to fit the story they are not mine so...now you can't sue me!! Oh and the songs is called solitude soo I'm sure you can figure out where the song is lol  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger sat in the library anxiously waiting fr her best friend to show up. It was 9:45 and he was 15 minutes late. Her pale honey eyes scanned the room in search of something familuar but in her search she found nothing. It was cold and empty in the library probably because it was no longer used for th reasons that half of it was destroyed, Hermione sstood up and walked to the mangled end of the buliding . When you looked down it was nothing but a cliff if you looked hard enough you could see the white caps hitting the rocks below. Hermione let out a whisper of a breath it was freezing seeing as how it was the middle of winter. As she continued to look into the gray horizon a white cloud could be seen from the side of her, when she finally turned a smile crept onto her face before disappearing.  
  
" Draco your late!" Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around his best friend. " I know Mya I know please don't be upset with me." Hermione smiled back. " You know I can't get mad at you anymore." Draco nodded happily. It was the truth during their 6th year a Great War was fought at Hogwarts the war of the Dark and the Light. In that war Draco chose to be on the light side and go against everything he was taught to value. Not only did Draco fight on the front line but he fought his own flesh and blood Lucious Malfoy. Draco was horribly injured by the time Lucious got to him. Lucious would have killed him but where would the pride in that be he much rather leave him to suffer and slowly die or be killed off bye someone else, But he wouldn't walk away without and input.  
  
Hermione was a few feet from Draco behind a fallen tree singing to a 4th year boy who was dying and needed some comfort when Lucious walked up to his son. He held out his wand and yelled stupetify but before it hit Draco, Hermione jumped in front of him and took the full blow of it knowing that such a simple curse would kill Draco due to his injuries.  
  
Hermione was laying on top of Draco paralyzed as she watched Lucious's eyes fill with rage, he lifted his wand once more and was about to open his mouth when he fell the the ground. His face was a mere inch from Hermion when he raised a finger and pointed it to his only son and coldly whispered his last words. " Malfoy....means Bad Blood." Lucious's eyes closed and he was dead. Hermione looked around she was shaking she didn't undersand what had just happened no curse was said from anywhere or anyone for him to die like that so that could only mean one other thing that Voldemort was finally dead. Hermione could feel a tingling in her toes which meant that the spell had worn off. Hermione stood to see Draco looking at her with tears in his eyes. She didn't know why she saved him it was like her heart did all the thinking for her and her body just followed.  
  
Hermione got on her knees next to Draco who was shaking. " Thank you Hermione I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry . I'm sorry that I'll never get to show you how greatful I am for saving me." Hermione moved a piece of Draco's hair that had fallen into his eyes. " Draco what are you talking about? Your scaring me." Draco closed his eyes as he did Hermione watched as his hot tears tavled down his face. He slowly opened his eyes again but something was different they were distant now. " Hermione I'm not going to make it but I'll remeber you and what you did for me forever." Hermione was now crying. " Shh...Draco of course you'll make it. I didn't save you for nothing." Draco smiled and started to cough. " Goodbye Hermione." Hermione didn't know what to say she couldn't say goodbye she couldn't let him die so she did the only other thing she could think of which was sing.   
  
" Good night, Sleep tight  
  
No more tears, In the morning I'll be here  
  
And when we say goodnight...dry your eyes  
  
Because we said goodnight , and not goodbye  
  
we said good night   
  
and not goodbye."  
  
  
  
When Hermione looked back at Draco his eyes were closed and a sudden wave of fear washed over Hermione as she jumped up and ran. Hermione ran through the school grounds leaping over the bodies that scattered the ground. Hermione didn't know why she did it but she looked up and screamed to the skies. " You can't take him from me! I wont let you. You'll have to take me first."   
  
Hermione looked for hours but could find no one who could help her. When she returned to where Draco had been he was gone along with the boy who she was trying to comfert. Actually all the people who had died around her were gone. hermione sniffled back tears as she headed bakc to the castle. She quietly whimpered almost silent words to herself. " Because we said Good Night and not Goodbye."   
  
Hermione walked to the dungeon where all the bodies were so they could be claimed. She paced up and down the rows of thousands of body bags. She stopped in front of 3 in particular the first one was that of a little 1st year girl named Kristina Malery next to her was that of Lucious Malfoy himself . Hermione just stood there until a mortuary employee came up to her. " Can I help you love?" The man asked sympathetically. Hermine slowly turned " Where's Draco Malfoys bag? I want to take him home to his mother." Hermione said through tears. Then man just looked at her. " Are you sure he's suppose to be here miss?" Hermione was by now getting angery. " All the boddies have been salvaged from the field correct?" The man nodded. " And this is the Only place the bodies are being brought correct?" The man nodded again. " Then yes he should be right there next to his horrible father." Then man looked at Hermione strangly since her sudden outburst. " Well I'm sure he would be right ther if he was deceased miss."   
  
Hermione looked up and ran from the horrible dungeons she ran from all the poor lifeless bodies and she ran to the Great Hall which was no serving as an oversized infirmary. Hermione reached the huge mahogany doors that had welcomed her so many times to joyous feasts and celebrations. Hermione took a deep breathe before throwing the twin doors open and heading over to where the critical patients were being cared for. Hermione's eyes scanned the rows and rows of beds until her eyes fell upon two. In the first one was Ginny Weasley with Harry and Ron by her side. They seemed to have sensed her presence because they looked up with sad tear filled eyes. But Hermione was more interested in the bed in the distance the bed with the boy with the fair hair. The boys watched as their best friend ran to another bed and broke down in tears.  
  
Draco lay motionless in the bed the way the crisp white sheets and the sunlight from the stainglass window shining on him made him look like a sleeping angel. Hermione sat there and admired his looks he was not hot as Pansy or Lavender would say but he was beautiful in a greek god masculin way. He was truely beautiful, Hermione even thought he was beautiful when she hated him. Hermione sat there for 3 days when Draco finally opened his eyes. He looked around before his eyes were fixed on Hermione when he finally smiled Hermione felt a warm tug at her heart.  
  
From the moment Draco was fully recovered and released from the hospital Hermione and Draco had become best friends . Ron and Harry no longer spoke ot Hermione they didn't understand nor accept the forever bonding connection Hermione and Draco shared so Hermione let it be. So there they were sitting in the library discussing things like usual. " I think I love her Mya." Hermione looked up strands of blond hair falling out from her loose bun. " Love who Draco?" Hermione didn't need to ask she already knew who he was talking about. " Her Mya my secreat admirer . She left me another note look."  
  
You are not alone for I am here with you   
  
Although your far away I am here to stay.  
  
Amor Sempre-Your secreat Admirer  
  
" Draco they're just a bunch of song lyrics like always how can you love her? You don't even know her." Draco just shook his head. " I don't know Mya it's just the songs she chooses I feel this connection to her." Hermione just nodded her head looking borde. " Right Draco. I just think your too caught up in this love buisness." Draco shook his head and laughed at his friend. " I just think you jealous Mya." Hermione stood up . " Jealous of what Draco? I don't need anyone to love me. I never have and I never will." Hermione dashed out of the library before Draco had a chance to see her tears. When Draco finally left the library Hermione was almost at the end of the hall. " I'm going to find her just you watch Mya." Hermione kept walking and waved her hand to shoo his comment off.   
  
How many times have you told me you love her  
  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth  
  
How long have I stood here beside you  
  
I live through you  
  
You looked through me  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Still with me is only you  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
I can't stay away from you  
  
  
  
Hermione sat on her bed she had all of the stupid little notes that the " Secret Admirer" had ever written Draco he gave them all to her they were all song lyrics without a clue of who the girl was and she always left of the same love always in portuguese and your secreat admirer. Hermione felt bad about treating Draco as if this whole thing was unimportant but she had to. Draco was going to go to a party that nite usually Hermione was invited but this time he must have forgotten they were the unpredictable duo anything could happen between the two of them but that nite Hermione sat in her bed forgotten and cried.   
  
How many times have I done this to myself  
  
How long will it take before I see  
  
When will this hole in my heart be mended  
  
Who now is left alone but me  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Forever me and forever you  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Only you, only true  
  
Everyone leaves me stranded  
  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
  
I can't stay here another night  
  
It was 11:45 by the time Hermione stopped crying the party would still only just be starting so she decided she might as well go. She put on low dark denim hip huggers with a pink halter her eyes and lips were painted a light peach color so she looked naturally hot and her beautiful blond curls hung in a high pony tail on her feet were white platform flipflops to show off her perfect manicured toenails with crystal toerings adorning her little toes. When she was sure she looked good she headed down to the party. When she arrived she was greated by her many friends mostly male friends to say the least. Ginny and Harry were cuddling in a corner and Ron and Lavender . They all polietly nodded at Herminone when she walked in none of them except Ginny bothered to say anything to her. " Hermione you know they miss you they just can't forgive you for what you did to them." Hermione's eyes flashed visciously " After I did what to the Ginny? I saved Draco's life I don't know why ok? I would have done it for anyone of you if you were in the same damn situation so you know what fuck their pride because thats all it is. They proved what real freinds they are that moment and I'm sorry Ginny if i didn't flock to your bedside but I couldn't control what happened ." Ginny smiled and hugged her friend " It's ok Mione I said they don't understand you don't need to explain it to me now go have fun we'll meet up later." Hermione smiled and walked away as she did though she witnessed this 7th year Ravenclaw slut named Laila kissing Draco. Hermiones heart literally stopped mid beat.  
  
Your secret admirer  
  
Who could it be.....  
  
Hermione ran past the two and through the halls of the quiet school she didn't care that she was crying or crying loudly for that matter all that mattered was that her heart was broken. Yes the truth was she loved Draco and he must have showed Laila the notes so she could play on them because she hated Hermione.  
  
Hermione ran out to where she had saved Draco and sat on the grass in the pouring rain and cried. She cried so much that she couldn't hear anything anymore if she could hear she would have heard the person walking up to her she didn't know they were there until the person was sitting next to her. " Mya whats wrong?" Hermione flinched at the sound of her nickname and dreaded looking up. When she did she came face to face with Draco with a concerned look on his face. Hermione looked at him with her sad face her mascara was streaming down her face she looked pitiful. " How could you not know it was me?"   
  
Ooh, Can't you see  
  
All along it was me  
  
How can you be so blind  
  
As to see right through me  
  
And Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Still with me is only you  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
I can't stay away from you  
  
Draco looked at Hermione like she was crazy. " Mya what are you talking about Laila said those notes were from her." Hermione nodded her head no. " She would say that wouldn't she. You know she hates me Draco and she'd do anything to get what matters to me the most and by you showing her those notes she took responsability for them and what a better way to get you." Draco looked deep into Hermione's eyes he could tell she was telling the truth. " Then why didn't you just tell me Mya I mean after you said all that stuff about not needing love your the last person I would have guessed." Hermione stood up " I thought I would have been the first person Draco I'm the only one who would say anything to you in Portuguese Laila is Iranian for gosh sakes and she..." But before Hermione could say anymore Draco bent down and kissed her. " I love you Mya." Hermione smiled and threw her arms around Draco. " I love you too Draco."  
  
A/N: Hey you guys I was only gonna make this a one chapter thing but if you liek it review and ill try and to continue from it. 


	2. The semi revised version of chapter 1 I ...

A/N: This is a short little fanfic I guess you could call it I don't own Harry potter or any of the Evanescence songs soo even though I changed some of the songs to fit the story they are not mine so...now you can't sue me!! Oh and the songs is called solitude soo I'm sure you can figure out where the song is lol  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger sat in the library anxiously waiting fr her best friend to show up. It was 9:45 and he was 15 minutes late. Her pale honey eyes scanned the room in search of something familuar but in her search she found nothing. It was cold and empty in the library probably because it was no longer used for th reasons that half of it was destroyed, Hermione sstood up and walked to the mangled end of the buliding . When you looked down it was nothing but a cliff if you looked hard enough you could see the white caps hitting the rocks below. Hermione let out a whisper of a breath it was freezing seeing as how it was the middle of winter. As she continued to look into the gray horizon a white cloud could be seen from the side of her, when she finally turned a smile crept onto her face before disappearing.  
  
" Draco your late!" Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around his best friend. " I know Mya I know please don't be upset with me." Hermione smiled back. " You know I can't get mad at you anymore." Draco nodded happily. It was the truth during their 6th year a Great War was fought at Hogwarts the war of the Dark and the Light. In that war Draco chose to be on the light side and go against everything he was taught to value. Not only did Draco fight on the front line but he fought his own flesh and blood Lucious Malfoy. Draco was horribly injured by the time Lucious got to him. Lucious would have killed him but where would the pride in that be he much rather leave him to suffer and slowly die or be killed off bye someone else, But he wouldn't walk away without and input.  
  
Hermione was a few feet from Draco behind a fallen tree singing to a 4th year boy who was dying and needed some comfort when Lucious walked up to his son. He held out his wand and yelled stupetify but before it hit Draco, Hermione jumped in front of him and took the full blow of it knowing that such a simple curse would kill Draco due to his injuries.  
  
Hermione was laying on top of Draco paralyzed as she watched Lucious's eyes fill with rage, he lifted his wand once more and was about to open his mouth when he fell the the ground. His face was a mere inch from Hermion when he raised a finger and pointed it to his only son and coldly whispered his last words. " Malfoy....means Bad Blood." Lucious's eyes closed and he was dead. Hermione looked around she was shaking she didn't undersand what had just happened no curse was said from anywhere or anyone for him to die like that so that could only mean one other thing that Voldemort was finally dead. Hermione could feel a tingling in her toes which meant that the spell had worn off. Hermione stood to see Draco looking at her with tears in his eyes. She didn't know why she saved him it was like her heart did all the thinking for her and her body just followed.  
  
Hermione got on her knees next to Draco who was shaking. " Thank you Hermione I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry . I'm sorry that I'll never get to show you how greatful I am for saving me." Hermione moved a piece of Draco's hair that had fallen into his eyes. " Draco what are you talking about? Your scaring me." Draco closed his eyes as he did Hermione watched as his hot tears tavled down his face. He slowly opened his eyes again but something was different they were distant now. " Hermione I'm not going to make it but I'll remeber you and what you did for me forever." Hermione was now crying. " Shh...Draco of course you'll make it. I didn't save you for nothing." Draco smiled and started to cough. " Goodbye Hermione." Hermione didn't know what to say she couldn't say goodbye she couldn't let him die so she did the only other thing she could think of which was sing.   
  
" Good night, Sleep tight  
  
No more tears, In the morning I'll be here  
  
And when we say goodnight...dry your eyes  
  
Because we said goodnight , and not goodbye  
  
we said good night   
  
and not goodbye."  
  
  
  
When Hermione looked back at Draco his eyes were closed and a sudden wave of fear washed over Hermione as she jumped up and ran. Hermione ran through the school grounds leaping over the bodies that scattered the ground. Hermione didn't know why she did it but she looked up and screamed to the skies. " You can't take him from me! I wont let you. You'll have to take me first."   
  
Hermione looked for hours but could find no one who could help her. When she returned to where Draco had been he was gone along with the boy who she was trying to comfert. Actually all the people who had died around her were gone. hermione sniffled back tears as she headed bakc to the castle. She quietly whimpered almost silent words to herself. " Because we said Good Night and not Goodbye."   
  
Hermione walked to the dungeon where all the bodies were so they could be claimed. She paced up and down the rows of thousands of body bags. She stopped in front of 3 in particular the first one was that of a little 1st year girl named Kristina Malery next to her was that of Lucious Malfoy himself . Hermione just stood there until a mortuary employee came up to her. " Can I help you love?" The man asked sympathetically. Hermine slowly turned " Where's Draco Malfoys bag? I want to take him home to his mother." Hermione said through tears. Then man just looked at her. " Are you sure he's suppose to be here miss?" Hermione was by now getting angery. " All the boddies have been salvaged from the field correct?" The man nodded. " And this is the Only place the bodies are being brought correct?" The man nodded again. " Then yes he should be right there next to his horrible father." Then man looked at Hermione strangly since her sudden outburst. " Well I'm sure he would be right ther if he was deceased miss."   
  
Hermione looked up and ran from the horrible dungeons she ran from all the poor lifeless bodies and she ran to the Great Hall which was no serving as an oversized infirmary. Hermione reached the huge mahogany doors that had welcomed her so many times to joyous feasts and celebrations. Hermione took a deep breathe before throwing the twin doors open and heading over to where the critical patients were being cared for. Hermione's eyes scanned the rows and rows of beds until her eyes fell upon two. In the first one was Ginny Weasley with Harry and Ron by her side. They seemed to have sensed her presence because they looked up with sad tear filled eyes. But Hermione was more interested in the bed in the distance the bed with the boy with the fair hair. The boys watched as their best friend ran to another bed and broke down in tears.  
  
Draco lay motionless in the bed the way the crisp white sheets and the sunlight from the stainglass window shining on him made him look like a sleeping angel. Hermione sat there and admired his looks he was not hot as Pansy or Lavender would say but he was beautiful in a greek god masculin way. He was truely beautiful, Hermione even thought he was beautiful when she hated him. Hermione sat there for 3 days when Draco finally opened his eyes. He looked around before his eyes were fixed on Hermione when he finally smiled Hermione felt a warm tug at her heart.  
  
From the moment Draco was fully recovered and released from the hospital Hermione and Draco had become best friends . Ron and Harry no longer spoke ot Hermione they didn't understand nor accept the forever bonding connection Hermione and Draco shared so Hermione let it be. So there they were sitting in the library discussing things like usual. " I think I love her Mya." Hermione looked up strands of blond hair falling out from her loose bun. " Love who Draco?" Hermione didn't need to ask she already knew who he was talking about. " Her Mya my secreat admirer . She left me another note look."  
  
You are not alone for I am here with you   
  
Although your far away I am here to stay.  
  
Amor Sempre-Your secreat Admirer  
  
" Draco they're just a bunch of song lyrics like always how can you love her? You don't even know her." Draco just shook his head. " I don't know Mya it's just the songs she chooses I feel this connection to her." Hermione just nodded her head looking borde. " Right Draco. I just think your too caught up in this love buisness." Draco shook his head and laughed at his friend. " I just think you jealous Mya." Hermione stood up . " Jealous of what Draco? I don't need anyone to love me. I never have and I never will." Hermione dashed out of the library before Draco had a chance to see her tears. When Draco finally left the library Hermione was almost at the end of the hall. " I'm going to find her just you watch Mya." Hermione kept walking and waved her hand to shoo his comment off.   
  
How many times have you told me you love her  
  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth  
  
How long have I stood here beside you  
  
I live through you  
  
You looked through me  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Still with me is only you  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
I can't stay away from you  
  
  
  
Hermione sat on her bed she had all of the stupid little notes that the " Secret Admirer" had ever written Draco he gave them all to her they were all song lyrics without a clue of who the girl was and she always left of the same love always in portuguese and your secreat admirer. Hermione felt bad about treating Draco as if this whole thing was unimportant but she had to. Draco was going to go to a party that nite usually Hermione was invited but this time he must have forgotten they were the unpredictable duo anything could happen between the two of them but that nite Hermione sat in her bed forgotten and cried.   
  
How many times have I done this to myself  
  
How long will it take before I see  
  
When will this hole in my heart be mended  
  
Who now is left alone but me  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Forever me and forever you  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Only you, only true  
  
Everyone leaves me stranded  
  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
  
I can't stay here another night  
  
It was 11:45 by the time Hermione stopped crying the party would still only just be starting so she decided she might as well go. She put on low dark denim hip huggers with a pink halter her eyes and lips were painted a light peach color so she looked naturally hot and her beautiful blond curls hung in a high pony tail on her feet were white platform flipflops to show off her perfect manicured toenails with crystal toerings adorning her little toes. When she was sure she looked good she headed down to the party. When she arrived she was greated by her many friends mostly male friends to say the least. Ginny and Harry were cuddling in a corner and Ron and Lavender . They all polietly nodded at Herminone when she walked in none of them except Ginny bothered to say anything to her. " Hermione you know they miss you they just can't forgive you for what you did to them." Hermione's eyes flashed visciously " After I did what to the Ginny? I saved Draco's life I don't know why ok? I would have done it for anyone of you if you were in the same damn situation so you know what fuck their pride because thats all it is. They proved what real freinds they are that moment and I'm sorry Ginny if i didn't flock to your bedside but I couldn't control what happened ." Ginny smiled and hugged her friend " It's ok Mione I said they don't understand you don't need to explain it to me now go have fun we'll meet up later." Hermione smiled and walked away as she did though she witnessed this 7th year Ravenclaw slut named Laila kissing Draco. Hermiones heart literally stopped mid beat.  
  
Your secret admirer  
  
Who could it be.....  
  
Hermione ran past the two and through the halls of the quiet school she didn't care that she was crying or crying loudly for that matter all that mattered was that her heart was broken. Yes the truth was she loved Draco and he must have showed Laila the notes so she could play on them because she hated Hermione.  
  
Hermione ran out to where she had saved Draco and sat on the grass in the pouring rain and cried. She cried so much that she couldn't hear anything anymore if she could hear she would have heard the person walking up to her she didn't know they were there until the person was sitting next to her. " Mya whats wrong?" Hermione flinched at the sound of her nickname and dreaded looking up. When she did she came face to face with Draco with a concerned look on his face. Hermione looked at him with her sad face her mascara was streaming down her face she looked pitiful. " How could you not know it was me?"   
  
Ooh, Can't you see  
  
All along it was me  
  
How can you be so blind  
  
As to see right through me  
  
And Ooh, Solitude,  
  
Still with me is only you  
  
Ooh, Solitude,  
  
I can't stay away from you  
  
Draco looked at Hermione like she was crazy. " Mya what are you talking about Laila said those notes were from her." Hermione nodded her head no. " She would say that wouldn't she. You know she hates me Draco and she'd do anything to get what matters to me the most and by you showing her those notes she took responsability for them and what a better way to get you." Draco looked deep into Hermione's eyes he could tell she was telling the truth. " Then why didn't you just tell me Mya I mean after you said all that stuff about not needing love your the last person I would have guessed." Hermione stood up " I thought I would have been the first person Draco I'm the only one who would say anything to you in Portuguese Laila is Iranian for gosh sakes and she..." But before Hermione could say anymore Draco bent down and kissed her. " I love you Mya." Hermione smiled and threw her arms around Draco. " I love you too Draco."  
  
A/N: Hey you guys I was only gonna make this a one chapter thing but if you liek it review and ill try and to continue from it. 


End file.
